


【美苏】欲言又止

by liangx



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangx/pseuds/liangx
Summary: napoleon刚从别人手里套出来情报，当然，出卖了身体为代价。当illya看到美国佬推门进来的一瞬间，他真的内心百感交集，不知道是嫉妒，还是厌恶。他假装不去想这一切，因为他真的不能再让这一段不清不楚的感情将他的神智磨的支离破碎了，直到Napoleon将他推到床上的那一刻......PWP 为了写肉而写肉
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 15





	【美苏】欲言又止

午夜2点，Solo回到他和illya的秘密住所，illya被他关门的声音分散了本来集中在单人对弈象棋的注意，偏过头看到solo向他走来，虚浮的脚步昭示着他度过了美好的一夜。illya也不知道怎的心里有些不舒服的下沉，但又觉得这种感觉毫无来由也不能解释，他只从嗓子里挤出一声轻哼，尽量掩饰自己声音中的自已也没法理解的不适，寒暄道：“任务完成了？” Solo一屁股挤坐在illya旁边，尽管豪华宾馆的客房里可不止一张illya所坐的单人沙发：“嗯哼。” 语气依旧带着令俄国人不爽却又不能让他真正讨厌起来的油腔滑调。illya收了收因为solo坐下来导致沙发下陷而使他微微向solo倾斜的左腿，眼神不再聚焦在solo身上，而是转向那棋盘，手里漫不经心的把玩着其中一个棋子：“软玉温香在怀干嘛不明天早上再回来？”

solo吃吃的笑，“该要的情报都到手了，我还有什么理由留下来？”

Solo凑过去，把他们之间的间隙填满，紧贴着俄国人高大的身躯，“难道你希望我留下来跟那女人温存到第二天早晨？”

湿热的气息打在illya的后颈上，让他想躲开却又躲不开，浓密的睫毛半遮着绿色的眼睛微微颤抖着，“我可不在乎你跟谁共度春宵，stupid cowboy。”从胸腔里发出的声音却不似本人的身形那么挺拔坚硬倒是掺杂了一点虚浮，飘飘的就像illya现在的心绪，像solo那天吐出的烟圈，慢慢地从燃烧的前端飘散出细细的烟丝，最终充满整个客室。

Solo舒了一口气，放开了搭在俄国人身上的手仰躺着坐在沙发上面嘴角勾起一丝坏笑：“但最近有一位倒是独特，我眼睛简直离不开他。”

illya拿棋的手有些微微的抽动，心里没来由的因为这个来历不明的人有点妒火中烧：“我能问一下是谁最终俘获了花花公子的心吗？”

“嗯......他很高，很英俊，但我最喜欢的还是他的眼睛。”solo凝视着illya宽大的后背，不能确定自己是否安全，但时间一分一秒过去，他越发大胆起来。

“他看似很坚强，但我觉得他其实又脆弱又可爱，缺爱地惹人怜爱。”

solo坐直身子向illya靠过去：“他聪明的很，什么都逃不过他的眼睛，但我现在唯一的问题是 ，你是想坐在那里看着你的棋，装傻不知道我说的就是你，还是已经准备好吻我了？”

俄国人睁大眼睛，猛地偏过头去想要在美国人的眼睛里确认自己想要答案，下一秒solo的唇就贴的上来，在illya的嘴里攻城略地。</p>

<p> Solo跨过illya的腿骑在他身上，把他压在沙发里，两只手也不闲着去解他的衣服。他们的舌头交缠在一起深深浅浅地交融着，illya嘴里伏特加的味道令solo迷醉，今晚他只想沉醉在面前这个俄国人的身子里。solo放开了他的唇，捧着他的脸，金色的头发乱糟糟的，清澈的绿色眼睛染上了情欲的颜色，illya嘴巴微张喘着气，而solo早就被他脸上和嘴上的潮红吸引住了全部的注意，他现在只觉得自己的老二硬得不能再硬了。solo把illya推搡地推坐在床边，抽点时间感谢下俄式穿戴的简朴特质，三下两下抽出了俄国人的皮带，把拉链一拉到底。illya的肉棒跟他本人一样挺拔漂亮，只是不同于前几次挺立在浓密之间，这次周围干干净净的什么都没剩下。

“You shaved for me?” solo仰起头有点惊讶的看着illya，后者只是别过脸去不与解释，但起伏的胸脯说明了一切。

solo吃吃的笑，一口含住兴奋外溢前液的头部。illya眼神迷离地看着美国人在他地胯下卖力吞吐，简直色情地不行，喷涌地感觉又来越强烈。结果突然solo全退了出来，引来illya不满的哼叫，solo慢慢的把舌头划过柱身，一寸寸地靠近头部，来回摩挲着就是不愿意给他痛快，他以可以掌控illya的欢愉和痛苦而得意。俄国男人的眼神逐渐暗了下去看着solo着眼神简直就像罪恶本身，他在solo再一次含住他时，一把抓住solo梳的一丝不苟的黑发狠狠地往自己地胯部撞去，一吞到底。

“呜，呜呜......”solo睁着大眼睛责怪地看向俄国人，“再含深一点......”illya的下体被吸的酥软，忍不住发出一声闷哼，按耐不住的抓着solo的头发猛力顶弄，硬如伞状头部直直顶入喉管，solo也因为他越来越激烈的动作而发出微弱的鼻音，分不出是兴奋还是难受，然而他的下身也同样高高翘起。solo被禁锢在强和俄国人之间完全无法动弹，被临近高潮的男人以绝对力量压制住，只能放松唇舌将它拟作肉穴供男人发泄。illya眯着眼亢奋地肏干着胸肌随着动作起伏不定，在最后急促得几乎令身下之人窒息地猛烈抽送中，他弓起身子，腹部一阵紧缩，射了solo满嘴。</p>

<p> Solo立马起了身将俄国人反压在床上亲吻，illya在高潮地余韵中品尝着solo和他自己的滋味。solo拉起illya的腿迫使他抬高屁股，把因为高潮而不住收缩的后穴暴露在空气中。solo知道自己是安全的，至少在这场性事结束之前，他顺手拿过床头的润滑剂尽数挤在手上，他可不想像上次一样，被没好好开拓过的后穴夹的直接射出来。illya潮红着脸任美国人在身下开拓着，难耐地喘息着，他把脸转过去埋在枕头等着solo的入侵。当solo的前端终于顶在他的穴口，illya还是没由来微微向后缩，当柱身一点一点楔入身体，直到整个后穴都被撑的满满得，那种被撕裂得感觉却莫名得让illya心安，他周身被solo的气味包围着，这种感觉就想烟晕，首先麻痹了他的大脑，接着酥软了他的全身。solo俯身攫取身下俄国人的唇，下身肏干的又狠又猛，一下下都顶到最深处，又对准敏感的地方辗转研磨，illya咬着枕头隐忍着，但快感如电流般一股一股的不断冲击他的大脑，嘴里的呻吟是堵住了，但软软的鼻音怎么也掩饰不住的外溢。</p>

<p> 正当illya被干的意乱情迷的时候，solo却退了出来，在俄国人失神的眼神中把他捞起来，让他分开双腿，跪直身子，抓住他的双手按在两侧，自己跪在他岔开的双腿中间，紧紧的贴住illya起伏的后背，吻他的后颈。illya脑子乱乱的没有反抗，这种被禁锢，被侵入，被包围的感觉让他心慌却无法逃脱，反而这种被solo支配的感觉让他感到安心，他知道他不能逃脱也无法逃脱。

“ты очень красивый,（你真的好美）” solo粗硬的肉棒挤进湿热的穴道

“я схожу с ума,（你迷的我发狂）” 筋络摩挲着肠道让illya头皮发麻，

“ильиша, ты мой（illysha，你是我的） ” 这个体位让solo的肉棒进得前所未有得深，

“я люблю тебя.（我爱你）” solo一字一句的说着最简单的俄语，表达最直白的心意，illya感觉整个身体都被填满，

“я твой.（我是你的）” illya哼叫着用最简单的俄语回应着，眼眶湿润着望进solo眼睛里像是想要确认身后之人的真心。

solo用大开大合的肏干回应着illya。illya后悔了，当他被摆成这个姿势的时候他就知道这个牛仔没安好心，他被干的两腿发软却只能岔开在两边用不上力闪躲，腰酸软的塌着却只让被操的更深，而后面的蠢牛仔总在他的敏感点周围打转不给他痛快，illya被刺激得头脑发昏，直想求饶。

“moan for me, Illysha.” 

“啊啊...嗯嗯啊...啊啊啊....”illya再也受不了了，呻吟声断断续续地从嘴里溢出来，solo狠狠的顶撞了几次，把illya的呻吟撞的支离破碎。他舔着俄国人眼角的眼泪，最终射在了illya的身体里。</p>

<p> 早晨的阳光透过窗帘渗进屋内，零零碎碎地洒在illya浓密的睫毛上。solo早就醒了，他没有像往常一样立刻起来，而是盯着他怀里的小熊看着，摸着他的金发，用眼神描绘他俊美的脸庞。

“ты мне нравился,（我曾喜欢过你）” solo小声的喃喃自语，illya的睫毛因为句子中的过去式而不可见的微微颤动着。

“но теперь я тебя люблю.（但现在我爱你）”

solo自顾自地浅浅的笑着，手环过illya的肩膀，把他抱进怀里。illya往solo怀里钻了钻，嘴角因solo最直白的表白而不自觉地微微勾起。意大利夏日的微风轻轻拂过窗帘一角，阳光将illya的金发照的闪闪发光。</p>


End file.
